List of True: Back to the Rainbow Kingdom episodes
Escape from the Rainbow Kingdom (1a) - When the Rainbow King is seen with what appears to be a barbecue grill, True and her friends become afraid that the Rainbow King plans to eat them, so they escape the Rainbow Kingdom on a hot air balloon. (SERIES PREMIERE) * True's New Best Friend (1b) - After True saves Grizelda's life by pushing her away from a driving Rainbow City Bus, Grizelda begins getting loyal to True and becomes devoted to helping True doing everything, but True soon becomes annoyed when Grizelda goes overboard. * The King Takes a Woman (2a) - True, Bartleby, DJ Bingo-Bango, and the Rainbow Citizens are unable to have Saturday night parties because of the Rainbow King constantly weeping about his lost wife. True finds him the perfect girlfriend to make him feel better, but they then realize that she is trying to get rid of True and Bartleby. * Lights! Camera! True! (2b) - After True accidentally destroys the film the Rainbow King is showing for all of the Rainbow Citizens tonight, she must make a new one, which she puts a lot of action and suspense in. When the other actors quit because of the dangerous stunts, True must make it on her own, and accidentally rises the Rainbow Castle into a tornado. * Homework for True (3a) - The Rainbow King gives True an homework assignment that she must complete before sunset or else risk getting banned from the Rainbow Kingdom. The assignment? Name all the Yetis in the Neverending Forest correctly! This is difficult for True to do, so she uses an wish to help her with her homework assignment. * The Rainbow Kingdom Ghost (3b) - The former Rainbow King's ghostly spirit possesses the current Rainbow King after True builds a fun shack over a graveyard, and wants to take over the Rainbow Kingdom and reclaim his throne. * Great Grizmos 2: The Grizmocoming (4a) - Later after the events of "Great Grizmos!", the Grizmos decide to get revenge on Grizelda for making them take off the crystals to build the tower that made Grizelda's Castle almost sink into the Grizmos' home. The Grizmos then decide to use the Wishes for revenge. Grizelda tries to stop them, but she couldn't, and it's up to True to save the day again! * The Death of The Wishing Tree (4b) - The Wishing Tree is starting to reach it's death, and Zee & the Wishes are in danger of losing their home. True and Bartleby will try any wish they can to help save the Wishing Tree. * Yeti Frenzy (5a) - The Yetis decide to play around in the Rainbow Kingdom, causing mayhem and destruction all over the Kingdom, and only True can put a stop to this mayhem! * Lost in Wishing Heart Hollow (5b) - A family decides to go on a picnic in the Neverending Forest. They find the entrance to Wishing Heart Hollow and thought it would make a great spot inside. However, the family ends up getting lost in Wishing Heart Hollow so they call True for help, and True helps the family get back to the Neverending Forest safely, with the help of Rocky and an new wish. * Ready, Set, True! (6a) - Today's the 2nd annual Great Rainbow Rally, and Grizelda's determined to win this year and ignore True's advice, with the help of the 3 wishes she stolen. Meanwhile, True and Bartleby work together to get the wishes back from Grizelda. * Adventures in Frookiesitting (6b) - After True and Bartleby break the Rainbow King's video game system, they need to make some quick cash to replace it. Seeing an ad to babysit, they show up at the address on the ad. Only when Grizelda answers the door do they realize they're babysitting Frookie, but Frookie wreaks havoc on them and True and Bartleby have to get the little dog fed, bathed and into bed before Grizelda gets home. * Return of the Kittynati (7a) - Bartleby returns to the Black Tabby Dojo so he can finally earn his final belt, the Black Tabby Belt. However, geysers pop up in the Neverending Forest again, this time it's in a different location, and True must fix the problem. * The Rainbow Dragon (7b) - Bartleby accidentally unleashes the Rainbow Dragon, a troublemaker dragon that's been stuck in the abandoned chest for 100 million years. The Rainbow Dragon causes destruction all over the Rainbow Kingdom, and True must stop the Rainbow Dragon before the Rainbow Castle gets on fire. * Zappy Clinged (8a) - Grizelda accidentally mishandles Zee's powerful Zingy Zapper, making objects stick to her. True decides to use Zeezu to help her get unstuck like she did used it on herself one time, but Zeezu won't wake up or come out, no matter how hard True tries, so True and Bartleby have to find another way to get Grizelda unstuck. * Glummy Glooma Returns (8b) - Glummy Glooma decides to come back and make the Rainbow Kingdom all gloomy again. Can True and Bartleby stop Glummy Glooma before they get gloomy themselves forever? * Bartleganger (9a) - While Bartleby is at the vet, a mischievous black-grayish cat named Eric sneaks out and goes to True's house while disguised to look like Bartleby. Later, when the two cats are together, True can't tell them apart, despite them looking obviously different to the entire Kingdom. * Little Murders (9b) - All of the Little Helpers trip themselves, land on their heads and thinks they're murderers, and plans to kill all the Rainbow Citizens and make them into cupcakes, they even also take over the Rainbow Castle. * Who Stole the Nummle Berries Again? (10a) - Someone's taking all the Nummle Berries again from the Rainbow Kingdom, it's not the Yetis this time, and detectives True and Bartleby are on a new case! * DJ Bingo-Bango's Dance Party (10b) - Grizelda is bored of the Rainbow King's book club, so she releases DJ Bingo-Bango from a cage so they can have a dance party, but things get out of control when DJ Bingo-Bango accidentally escapes the Rainbow Kingdom and is captured by Yetis. * Mission: Save the Yetis (11a) - True, Bartleby, and their friends climb a mountain to reach the Yeti family's home after an family of Yetis get in an accident. * Royal Kitty (11b) - After True notices a distinctive birthmark on Bartleby's backside, Bartleby starts to believe that he is related to the royal Pampered Cats. After training Bartleby, he becomes snobbish to his fellow companions. * Cat's Night Out (12a) - Upon realizing how boring his friends' bingo club is, Bartleby ditches them and goes out for a night on the town, pulling pranks with the Bad Cats. Bartleby, unfortunately, ends up getting arrested. * Rainbow Security (12b) - The Rainbow King buys a security system for the Rainbow Castle, but it turns out that the system is doing more harm than good. * Battle for the Rainbow Kingdom Part 1 (13a) - True and her friends must take down Glummy Glooma, who plans to cause gloominess to the whole Rainbow Kingdom once and for all. * Battle for the Rainbow Kingdom Part 2 (13b) - Glummy Glooma is becoming more powerful than ever, so True calls all of the wishes to help. Will True and her wishes save the Rainbow Kingdom from gloom once and for all? (SERIES FINALE) Category:List of episodes Category:List of Episodes